


Twister

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Twister - Freeform, archers, oh jeez, what was i even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah liked archers a lot, and Roy really didn't need to know that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt: Marvel/DCU, Clint Barton/Dinah Lance, we're not making Ollie jealous on purpose, honest!

Roy was not expecting to walk in on Dinah with another blond archer when he came to drop Lian off for the weekend. A blond archer with purple leather. Purple leather and purple _pirate boots_.

"Should I... come back later?" Roy asked slowly, arching a brow at Dinah and shifting ten-month old Lian to his other shoulder. 

Dinah looked up from where she and the man with purple leather (god, how _tacky_ could you get?!) where playing, if you can believe it, Twister. The two of them were tangled in a very interesting position and if either of them moved, it would quite possibly be perfect blackmail material (or free babysitting material for the rest of Roy's life).

"This isn't what it looks like!" the man protested, trying to slide his way out from under Dinah without causing them both to fall.

"Seriously," Dinah said with a grin and standing once they were untangled. "We're not trying to make Ollie jealous on _purpose_ , honest!"

Roy shook his head, "Right, sure, whatever you say, Dinah. Uh, not to uhm..."

"Yes, Roy," Dinah said, walking over to him and kissing his forehead, "I can still look after Lian. Clint, you can help, right?"

Clint looked a little like a deer in the headlights as Dinah took Lian from Roy. "Uh, well..."

Dinah grinned at Roy, "Don't worry. He's just here to keep me company. If Ollie shows back up before he leaves, well....oops?"

Roy stared at her and handed over Lian's overnight bag, "And this is where I'm just glad I'm not going to be even in this _galaxy_." He spared Clint a small smile, "Good luck. You're probably going to need it."


End file.
